1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nuts and more particularly pertains to a new threadless nut for use with a threaded bolt to form a secure fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nuts is known in the prior art. More specifically, nuts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nuts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,920; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,005; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,925; U.S. Pat. No. 748,882; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,776.
These prior art nuts generally have threads provided on the inner surface of the body of the nut forming the central bore of the nut. While prior art nuts can securely hold a threaded bolt threaded therein, these nuts are limited to accepting threaded bolts of having a thread pitch corresponding to the thread pitch of the nut. If the thread pitches are not equal, stripping of the threads on the nut and bolt may occur which leads to a poor and loose coupling of the nut to the bolt. This problem is exacerbated when working with several variously pitched bolts. With prior art nuts, the user must spend time searching for a nut that properly fits the pitch of each particular bolt in use. This can be extremely time consuming and very difficult when working in constrained spaces or in poor visibility locations.
In these respects, the threadless nut according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use with a threaded bolt to form a secure fastener.